Agents of Awesome
by Plush Panda
Summary: AU where Division 15 is a secret military ops wherein everyone has mutant powers. Collection of ficlets taking place in the same universe. Holly/Gail.
1. Gail's powers backfire

**1. Gail's powers backfire**

Gail dragged herself through the hallway of the special ops headquarters, only barely able to single out her room from the many, many doors ahead. She walked through the wooden obstacle, her phasing powers turning keys obsolete.

The shower was running in the adjacent bathroom, which meant Holly was home. There was nothing more she wanted than to fall into bed, but she was kinda curious why her lady was there. If she remembered correctly, Holly had gone on a recruitment mission in the middle of nowhere.

Spurred on by curiosity, she walked in a straight line through the bed and the wall, only coming to a stop in front of the shower. She leaned against the tiled wall with a shoulder, not really paying attention to the outline that she could see through the matted screen. But then the tan figure ran her hands down over her chest and Gail was left feeling slightly bothered by how quickly she stood at attention.

"You're back early," Gail said, letting her eyes wander and her imagination fill in the gaps.

The figure snapped their eyes towards her general direction, and already, Gail knew that was the wrong reaction for Holly to have. "Gail?" Andy screeched in surprise, arms crossing over her chest and turning away. "What the hell are you doing in here? I locked the door!"

Gail sprung from the wall like she was burned. "I don't use doors in my _private space_," she was quick to defend herself. "What the hell are you doing _my_ bathroom?"

"Jesus," Andy sighed, awkwardly glancing in Gail's general direction. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another two hours, okay?"

Now that Gail had a few seconds to put the pieces of the puzzle together, she gagged. She suddenly didn't care that, apparently, Andy had broken into her room to use her shower even though she had a perfectly good one herself, because she'd been ogling _McNally_.

Andrea fucking McNally.

There was a pause as Andy tried to see what was happening. "Are you okay? Gail?"

More mental images of Andy calling her name in other situations came unbidden. "Oh God." She shuddered hard, trying to get rid of the nasty mind theater. With the grandest of grimaces, she hurried out of the bathroom.

Andy stood there as Gail disappeared. "... Gail?"

Gail was already halfway across the building, feeling like she needed a very thorough bath. She pulled out her phone and hastily dialed her emergency number.

"_You've called Holly Stewart's phone. Please leave a message after the beep._"

"Hey, you know how I told you never to mess with my memories?" Gail spoke into her phone. "I take it back."

* * *

**Originally, all the ficlets were supposed to be one chapter, but I was hinted that if I uploaded them separately, I'd be able to still update with more if I felt like it. So that seemed pretty rad.**

**List of powers so far:  
Gail - Shadowcat  
Andy - Storm  
Holly - ? trippy mind powers**

**It's not really a crossover as it has nothing to do with the x-men universe. Well, except the powers. I'm just using the names to illustrate what powers they have. **

**Much love,  
Plushy**


	2. Holly's powers backfire

**2. Holly's powers backfire**

Gail placed her DAD mug in the coffee machine and pressed the 'two cups' button, proceeding to wait for the double shot of whatever-the-fuck kind of fancy coffee was available this time.

Dov entered the empty dining hall at that moment and chose to go for some coffee as well. "Is Holly around?" he asked, rummaging around one of the cupboards to get a cup of his own.

She took her mug and made room for Dov to do his thing. "Why, did you go blind?"

He ignored the remark. "It's just that she always seems to be around when you two are alone. Invisible or otherwise." He replaced the used coffee pad. "And you have some freaky sixth Holly sense."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you're just too ignorant to notice her when she's invisible?" she asked, blowing some cold air into her coffee. Of course, Holly chose exactly that moment to creep up behind her, invisible incognito style. Gail knew because she could feel the arms circle her waist, but not see them. She could usually also smell her coming a mile away—it was a pleasing scent—but it was currently overpowered by the strong coffee she was holding.

Holly sometimes liked the peace of not being seen, and apparently this was one of those times. Also, there was the perk that she could shamelessly sidle up to Gail and not get reprimanded for it, but that was something she wasn't going to admit.

More people started to trickle into the dining hall, eager to catch some breakfast. One of them was Chris, who was happily making his way over to the pair. "Good morning!" he said, looking around. "Where's Holly?"

Gail scowled at him. "Really?"

"What?" Chris asked, not sure what he did.

Gail could feel Holly pressing a soothing kiss to the back of her neck, but she didn't let up on her scowl.

"We were just talking about her sixth sense," Dov explained.

"Oh, the one where you know when Holly's using her mind powers." Chris nodded to himself, not going for the coffee, but making smalltalk anyway.

Dov shuddered slightly. "Kind of creepy how she can be in your mind like that."

"Yeah, like, she's there, but you think she's not, because she's in there, rearranging things," Chris expanded, then kind of chuckled to himself. Gail was about to congratulate him on stating the obvious in a very creative way when he blurted out, "They should codename her Mindfuck!"

Dov glanced between Gail and Chris, trying to communicate to his friend how that was not cool to say in front of Holly's girlfriend.

It was already bad that Chris didn't let Gail blow off some steam by interrupting her, but now she felt the indignation reach its boiling point. Not even Holly, who was trying to convey that it was fine, could stop her from laughing along sarcastically. Then she wiped all amusement from her face and stared at him. "Do you know what happens to skin when you throw boiling hot water at it?" She raised her mug casually-murderously as if she were going to take a sip. "Because I'm dying to find out."

Chris swallowed, his grin melting away. "Um, I'm just going to—" he pointed vaguely towards the kitchen "—get some breakfast."

"That's what I thought," Gail said, secretly pleased when she heard and felt Holly chuckle into the back of her neck.

Dov shook his head to himself as he took his coffee and headed after him towards the kitchen, trying to suppress a bit of a smile.

"_That was mean_," Holly said, still very much invisible. "_And strangely sweet. Thank you._"

Gail felt her face heat up slightly. "Yeah, don't get used to it," she muttered into her mug, trying not to look like a crazy person.

* * *

**Did I mention I'm doing this for the humor? **

**List of powers so far:  
Gail - Shadowcat  
Dov - Nightcrawler  
Holly - ? trippy mind powers  
****Chris - Colossus**


	3. Gail gets high

**3. ****Gail gets high**

Holly found Gail in their bed that day. The sun was still high in the sky, yet there Gail was, curled up on her side and her right arm in bandages.

"Gail?" Holly asked, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it. No answer came forth, so she walked around the bed. It became clear why Gail wasn't answering. She'd fallen asleep.

"Gail," she tried again, sitting on the edge of the bed. She gently shook her by the hip, seeing how she should probably not touch her injured arm. The bandages across her bicep were slightly bloody, and more than ever, Holly wanted to know what the heck had happened. "Gail!"

Gail jerked awake at that. "Whu—" She looked towards the door before focusing on Holly, brow set in a frown. "Holly? What's up?"

"Well, I'm curious to find out what happened to your arm, for starters," she said, leaving her hand on Gail's hip. It was a nice place to be.

"It hurts." Gail looked down at her arm as if discovering it for the first time. She didn't seem to agree with the wound if her deepening scowl was anything to go by.

"I can see that," Holly said once it appeared that Gail wasn't going to offer anything else. "But why?"

"Oh, a bomb blew up in my face." Gail flopped back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. "I phased out too late," she mumbled.

Holly tried not to panic. Whatever bomb during whatever operation had clearly left Gail in one piece and that was all that mattered. "Is everyone okay?" she prodded further, trying to keep as much of the worry out of her voice. Her hand, however, had a mind of its own as a thumb sneaked underneath Gail's shirt and started to caress the skin there.

Gail sighed, her frown easing somewhat at the gentle touch. "How should I know?"

Holly's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Because you were there?"

"Where?" she asked, opening slightly glassy eyes to look at Holly.

Holly tilted her head, observing Gail thoughtfully. Sleeping during the day, muddled thoughts, blown pupils, large gash in her arm. "Are you high?"

"Probably."

Holly breathed out a laugh, strangely relieved. "What did they give you?"

Gail sat up, looking a little sheepish. She took Holly's hand before it slipped down from her waist. "I may have taken something from the medicine cabinet."

"Ibuprofen?" Even as she said it, she knew that wasn't it, and worry started to creep up on her once again.

She shook her head. "No, it was, uh... oxy-something?"

Holly was very sure she didn't own any prescription painkillers, so that meant she must've taken something else. "You took my oxazepam?" she asked a little incredulously.

"Yes," Gail answered, pointing at Holly to emphasize how right she was. "That."

Holly reigned in the lecture that immediately popped into her mind. "Honey, those weren't painkillers. They're the sedatives I use to block out other people's thoughts."

Gail narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of the information. "Is that why my arm still hurts?"

She nodded.

"And why I can't hear your thoughts right now?" Gail asked, dead serious.

Now it was Holly's turn to eye Gail strangely. "You never hear my thoughts."

"_I can s__o_," Gail protested a little too vehemently for the conversation at hand.

Holly raised her eyebrows, deciding to amuse Gail. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she said confidently. "Like last night."

Oh boy.

Holly mentally prepared herself, knowing full well what they did.

"I know you were desperate for it to be hard and fast, but I really, really wanted it to last," Gail said, leaning in as if she were telling a secret. For a moment, it looked like she was going to tip over, but the movement was only to rest her hands on Holly's thigh. "You made me into a horny jerk."

All the preparation couldn't have been enough to hold her up against that admission. Everything she said was true, but the words had a slightly less innocuous effect on her tender system.

"Like, teenager horny," Gail continued, oblivious to the way Holly's jaw had kinda dropped. In fact, she wasn't sure if Gail knew she was talking out loud. "Even when I masturbate, I think of you. Which is, like, going for watery instant coffee when there's freshly brewed roasted Arabian bean... cappuccino... what was I saying?"

The way Gail was absently playing with the seam on the inside of her thigh made Holly shift slightly, the jeans she was wearing suddenly feeling very tight and uncomfortable. Taking advantage of Gail in this situation was probably a little unethical.

"Uh, masturbation," she reminded helpfully.

But she was also a healthy woman in the prime of her life with no self control when it came to her lady and sexy situations.

"Yes," Gail agreed and then stopped talking all together, watching Holly expectantly.

Holly couldn't help but chuckle. It figured Gail's attention span was that short. "What, you're expecting me to go for it?" she joked.

"You're turned on," she pointed out, looking her up and down. It was slightly creepy how she could tell, but Holly wasn't about to argue about her observation skills. "And I'm incapacitated."

Holly simply grinned in reply and chose to tease her, "Is this some secret fetish of yours?"

Gail stared her down for a moment, having to consider her answer before voicing it. "If I say yes, will you do it—you. Will you do you?"

She pursed her lips, pretending to think it over. In reality, she'd already made up her mind, but she wanted to torture Gail a bit. Even though she appeared too high to be able to be tortured. "Maybe when you're sober."

Gail visibly deflated, too busy pouting to scowl or fire back a sarcastic comment.

Holly patted Gail's hand, unable to wipe the amused smile from her face. "Besides, if I were busy with myself, who'd be entertaining you?"

Gail took a few longs moments to look down at her lap, her bandaged arm, and then back up to Holly's face. When she finally seemed to have put the pieces together, she scoffed. "I'm tired anyway," she muttered, flopping back onto the bed.

* * *

**List of powers:  
Gail - Shadowcat  
Holly - ? trippy mind powers**


	4. Holly's powers are amazing

**4. Holly's powers are amazing**

Chris stood hesitantly next to the seat he had his eyes on. He would've totally sat down, except Gail had claimed it for her feet. She was effectively taking up two seats to lie down. The way she was blocking out the world with some sunglasses and a hoodie made it hard for him to see if she was asleep, however. "Uh, Gail?"

"Go away," she hissed.

He sighed, judging that the amount of trouble she'd give him wasn't worth it, and sat next to Nick. No isle seat for him this time.

Not a minute later, Holly appeared at the scene—one of the last to board the jet. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, eyeing Gail questioningly.

Gail didn't respond for so long, she was about to move on. Until Gail reluctantly stirred and sat up to make room for her. "Just keep the peasants at bay."

Holly tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "Thanks."

Of course, Chris noticed and practically leaned over Nick's lap to protest. "Hey! Why does she get to sit there and I don't?"

"Because she lets me see her naked," Gail quipped, settling against the wall of the plane. "Now shut your face, I'm trying to sleep."

Holly shot him a look, shrugging as if to say, '_She got you there, buddy_.'

He simply threw his hand up and shook his head in disbelief as he sat back, allowing Nick his personal space again.

It was a while later, when the plane was well on its way back to the secret ops home base that Holly felt it. She looked to her side and found that Gail was indeed covertly asking for her attention by scratching at her elbow. If Gail hadn't done it before, Holly would've thought she wanted to talk. But she had, and she knew that it meant she wanted access into her mind. It was cute, really.

Gail felt the familiar tug at the back of her mind asking for permission to enter, and she allowed it.

"_What's up?_" Holly asked, turning back to her crossword puzzle.

Gail didn't move an inch aside from taking her hand back. "_Riding a plane is boring. Crosswords are boring. I'm bored_."

"_I thought you were trying to sleep?_"

"_Which is why you are perfect. I can fall asleep and talk to you at the same time!"_ she shot back enthusiastically. She might have been mocking her, but Holly couldn't tell.

"_Two of your favorite things,_" Holly remarked dryly.

Gail was quiet for a moment. "_Can I get a visual of your face? I feel like I'm talking to myself._"

Holly narrowed her eyes at the request, but didn't look up from the puzzle she was working on. That hadn't bothered her before, so it was suspicious enough. "_What are you planning, special agent Peck?_" Even as she asked it, she created the mental realm where only Gail and herself were present.

Gail didn't really know how it worked, she just knew that suddenly, she wasn't sitting in the plane anymore. She stood in the middle of their room back at home base, with Holly sitting on the edge of their bed, watching her expectantly. Gail looked down at her hands, but they looked and felt very real. The distinction between reality and this conjured up realm was practically nonexistent, as always. "I'll never get used to this." She dropped her hands and looked over at Holly. "Whose head are we in?"

"Yours," Holly answered, then, "So what's this all about?"

Gail shrugged, taking off her sunglasses as she made her way over to stand in front of Holly, who automatically reached out to rest her hands on the outside of her thighs. "Nothing. This is just infinitely better than being stuck in a cube for nine hours."

"Fair enough," she conceded, looking up into blue eyes. "What do you wanna do—"

"_You."_

She was about to name a few interesting options, but one of Gail's thoughts was so prominent that Holly couldn't _not_ hear it and she stopped.

At least Gail had the decency to look a little sheepish. "In my defense, you were kinda laying it on thick there."

Holly shot her a patient, incredulous look.

"What?" Gail asked, suddenly defensive. "We're alone in our room, you're gorgeous, I'm fantastic, the bed is _right there_. It's like asking a bottle of Coke not to explode after adding Mentos. If anything, this is totally your fault."

Holly breathed a laugh, standing up to properly face Gail. "That's strangely romantic, comparing our chemistry to—well, actual chemistry," she said, eyeing Gail adoringly.

A bit of a proud smile tugged at Gail's lips, and she tilted her head down.

"So, do you want me to pleasure myself while you watch?" Holly asked rather suddenly, ruining the moment with humor.

Gail groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"When we're old and wrinkly, and you need me to hand you your dentures from the nightstand in the morning, I'll _still_ be reminding you," she said laughingly, grasping at Gail's hips and pulling her into a lazy hug.

"Wow," Gail's eyebrows went up, but she didn't resist the arms at her waist, "when we're 'old and wrinkly'? Cocky, aren't we?"

Holly glanced down before looking up at Gail through her eyelashes. "I could be."

Gail paused, expression blank.

"Here, we can do whatever we want," she purred, trailing her hands along Gail's waist before slithering them into the back pockets of her jeans. "Whatever you want."

Gail tried so very hard to put meaning behind the words, but she just ended up blinking several times.

"Or maybe you'd like to be the cocky one," Holly suggested with a sultry smile.

Gail closed her eyes and held up a finger, indicating that Holly needed to be quiet for a moment. "I'm still trying to process that you want to get naked with me right now."

Holly's smile turned into one of amusement, and, overwhelmed with affection for the woman, she leaned in to press a few lazy kisses to her cheek. "That surprises you?" she asked softly, near her ear.

Gail let out a breath, overcome with a warmth that only Holly's presence brought. She blamed the unusually fast response on the fact that Holly was basically nestled in her mind right then, but weirder things had happened. She snapped her eyes up to Holly's, a wicked glint reflecting in them. "I get to top," she quipped, grinning.

Holly giggled as she was suddenly lifted from the floor and manhandled onto the bed.

Gail was entirely comfortable getting naked with her lady, especially since it hadn't been the first time, but once foreign equipment was introduced, she became slightly uncomfortable. Until she became really, really comfortable with it. So much so, that she was certain she could feel Holly around her, which, in a fit of wondrous nerves, she shared with her. Then Holly grinned at her in a way that should be illegal, and Gail could _actually_ feel her. She was pretty sure she choked.

Needless to say, Gail wanted to go again.

And again, reversing their roles.

And again, if Holly were up for it, but by then, she was pretty exhausted and they ended up falling asleep instead.

Once they arrived at their destination, Chris accidentally bumped into Gail's shoulder during the disembarking. He fully expected to be chewed out for being a blind idiot, as she was often hella cranky after a long plane ride, but was surprised when she didn't bat an eye and even shot him a tight smile instead.

His mouth fell open as he watched her go.

He was totally gonna let Holly sit next to Gail again next time if this was the result.

* * *

***whispers* _if you have to say you're topping, you're not really the top._**

**Ahem.**

**List of powers:  
Chris - Colossus  
Gail - Shadowcat  
Nick - Gambit  
Holly - ? trippy mind powers**


End file.
